Bo and the Beast
by SkylarlySkylar
Summary: Based on the story of The Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own LG nor The Beauty and The Beast**

 **Part One:**

Fitzpatrick McCorrigan was a respectable merchant. Everyone in Dahl town and its neighbor would recognize his name. The name sang of power and wealth, for Fitzpatrick McCorrigan was a man with status. He was strict in business and that was what kept it up and running. His strictness however, didn't apply to his daughters.

Fitzpatrick had three daughters and three sons – all of them were beautiful and handsome young persons. Above all was the littlest of them.

Young Ysabeau or Bo for short was a lovely girl. She was pure at heart and her beauty unmatched. Kind words were all that was spoken about her for the people around Bo adored her dearly. Bo had never spoken ill of anyone before, and despite her family fortunes, not ever once she looked down on unfortunate others. Unlike that of their younger sister, Bo's elders were mean in spirits and took it upon themselves to pity the lowly – which was everyone.

Fitzpatrick had spoiled them rotten. For he was once part of the lowly himself and couldn't bear to deprive his offspring anything they desired. The results were catastrophic, and every time he set his gaze upon his two oldest daughters, sadness overtook him. If only his Isabeau was alive, she would certainly know what to do. His thoughts of Isabeau turned into thoughts of his Ysabeau. How they resemblance one another, like mother like daughter. Bo was the splitting image of his deceased wife, from her appearance to her personalities. Strong headed but yet ever so soft and kind. All of that only made Fitzpatrick adored his littlest even more, as if her being his favorite wasn't enough.

Bo was at the age of marriage, suitors from all over the place came to ask for her hand. All of which she politely declined, stated she wanted to stay home with her beloved father, for she could not bear to part with him just yet. Her sisters belittled her, said she was a fool to turn down such good men. They would certainly jump at the opportunity, given that someone dared to ask for their hands. Little did they know, the young Bo was waiting for the one. That one person who could sweep her off her feet, who could take her breath away. She knew that person was out there, and patiently she waited, for one day they sure would meet. And she would happily let her hand be taken.

xxx

Calamity claimed the McCorrigan. All vessels full of ordered goods of Fitzpatrick's were caught in the storm, forever claimed the depth of the ocean their permanent home. Grief engulfed the entire McCorrigan household – for they were now poorer than the poor the sisters were so fond of making fun of.

The small house resided in the countryside was the only property Fitzpatrick had left. So packing they did, for they did not have a choice.

Life in the countryside was not easy for the ever-spoiled children. They never had to work for their entire life. The shock of their vanished wealth was not fully digested and yet they were already thrust into a different lifestyle altogether. Bo was the quickest to adjust and next her brothers. The sisters never really accepted their changed fate; they would often fantasize about their old glorious days and refused to work.

Fitzpatrick wanted to marry Bo off, since he couldn't give her the care like her future husband could. And watching his daughter doing all the work around the house just broke his heart. Still Bo refused all of the advances, stated that she couldn't leave her beloved father alone for he would need someone to take care of him now that they were poor. Again her sisters belittled her, and Bo gave them no heed.

xxx

They were all settle into the rhythm of their new life when the news about a surviving vessel came to the McCorrigan's front step. Overtaken by joy, Fitzpatrick hurried to come to the port to oversee the situation. Before he departed, he asked what his daughters would like as gifts. The sisters asked for dresses and jewelries, Bo alone did not ask for anything but a rose plucked by her own father. Fitzpatrick agreed with all the requests and went on his way. Promises of returned wealth and power hastened his journey.

Young Bo couldn't help but feel apprehension entered her body as she watched her father's retreating form. Something was telling her that the trip wouldn't end well.

Upon arriving at the port, Fitzpatrick learned that his vessel had been seized by the debtors, leaving him with nothing and still as poor as before. He returned dejectedly, dreading the disappointed looks he was sure would adorn his children's faces when he breached the news to them. Sad and disheartened, he didn't realize he had wandered into an unfamiliar forest until it was too late. Dusk had fallen and still, he couldn't figure out where he was. The wind was howling and he was sure he could hear sounds of wolves' cries not so far away. He was so sure that he couldn't even see the crestfallen faces of his children now, what would become of them when he was gone? What would happen to his precious Bo? He didn't dare to think any further. If fate had decided to claim him now, so shall be it!

Fitzpatrick didn't need to fret much more for before him loomed a great castle. Relieve flushed through him as he guided his steed toward the welcoming sight. The gate was opened for him when he arrived though he could not spot any servants. He fed and watered his mount with the mysteriously provided food and finally taking tentative steps into the castle. He called out to the owner, not wanting to intrude only to hear his own voice reflected back to him. The caste was certainly lived in and as he wandered in further, he found the fireplace already lit, and a table full of food was on display. Hunger coursed through him, he yelled out his appreciation to his hidden host and dug in.

Well fed and warm, Fitzpatrick walked around the castle, marveled at its beauty and expansive interiors. As he spotted a candlelit room with made bed, he again thanked his host and fell asleep almost immediately.

The sun was rising when Fitzpatrick woke up to find new clothes had already put out for him and the smell of cooked food teased his nose. He wore the fine clothes then he proceeded to locate the tantalizing scent he kept detect. The aroma led him back to the room he had first dinner, now breakfast, as the food was again already prepared and ready to serve. As he ate his breakfast, Fitzpatrick couldn't help but wondering about the castle's owner and the mystery behind it. Not even once did he catch a glimpse of any other persons, and not even once did he hear anything but his own footsteps and the sound of nature. How mysterious indeed. Despite all that, he could sense that there was no malice directed toward him, and that he would be welcomed for as long as he stayed here.

Leaving his curiosity behind for the latter day, Fitzpatrick wanted nothing more than to head home and be among his children. He needed to see them more now than ever after the scare he was given yesterday.

As he was walking to where he had left his mount, his eyes caught something in the sun. Before his very eyes was a rose bush with full bloom flowers, with roses as red as roses can get and as exotic as roses can be. Young Bo's words came into his mind, a rose, plucked by her father was what she wanted as a gift. So a rose she would have, and plucked by her father he would. And Fitzpatrick reached down and off a rose he pulled.

As soon as the flower was removed, a thunderous roar came off at a distance. And immediately Fitzpatrick knew he had done something very, very wrong.

"You!" a terrible voice sounded behind him, laces of anger could be detected from it. "I gave you a place to stay, provided food for you and your mount, a bed for you to sleep in, and now you repay me by stealing from me! Stealing the roses I treasure more than anything!"

Fitzpatrick turned around and the sight before his eyes could turn any brave souls into a blubbering mess. A monster, for the lack of a better word, was staring at him with its beastly eyes. Its mouth curled into a snarl, showing off razor sharp teeth. Golden fur adorned its face and you could not find any traits resemblance that of a human. The monster stood easily 8 feet tall and although it was wearing clothes, the muscles underneath it were evident, more so now that it seemed to restrain itself from lunging at Fitzpatrick and tearing him into half. With claws like that, it sure would be an easy job for Fitzpatrick was a small man. And he certainly felt very small right now.

A claw pointed at his chest and Fitzpatrick fell to his knees, unable to form any coherent words.

"I do not tolerant any thieves and you, you are a thief. So old man, you must die, for you dare to steal from me!"

The monster eyes flashed dangerously and as it extended its hand toward him, Fitzpatrick suddenly able to find his voice.

"M-my Lord, I did not steal from you. I only plucked the rose for I remembered my promise to give one to my littlest as a gift! Please, my Lord, if I had known I would never take your precious flowers!"

Openly Fitzpatrick cried and begged, for his life was no longer his, but rested in the hand of the creature stood in front of him. Eyes narrowed but no more steps taken, the beast growled.

"Your littlest?"

"Yes my Lord, my young Bo! She was my precious daughter, the one I treasure the most and as she wished for a rose, this father could not bear to let her down, love her as I did."

Soften the monster seemed and Fitzpatrick dared to hope a little. Maybe it had a heart, maybe it would let him go. Short lived his hope as the next words came out of its mouth.

"Bring her to me, in exchange for your life. Bring her to me in the next seven days and old man if you don't, I will make sure that your entire family won't be able to see the next sun rise!"

Cowered in fear, Fitzpatrick could only nod but in his head, he took this as a chance to see his family for the last time for he would never, ever, sacrificed his Bo.

"There is a chest in the room you slept in, took it and filled it with anything you want. Close the lit when you are done, leave it there and I will have it delivered to your home."

The monster instructed and Fitzpatrick scrambled to do as it said, not wanting it to change its mind, and took away his opportunity to see his children.

xxx

Relief flooded through Bo as she saw her father's riding form in the distance. Her father was home, safe and sound and that was all that was matter to her. But as the man neared, she could see his tear stricken face and apprehension once again claimed her.

"Father, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Ysabeau, my beautiful Ysabeau!"

Cried Fitzpatrick as he saw his beloved littlest as he could no longer hold back the tears. A hug he crushed her, for he needed to be sure that she was indeed there.

As Fitzpatrick finished recount his fatal adventure to his children, the devastation could be feeling in the air enveloping the whole family. The sisters were the first to burst. Turned to Bo they wailed out their frustration, for how could she done that to their father. For how she wanted to stand out, asking instead for a rose but dresses and jewelries like they did. Stood out she did now that the beast's eyes were upon them for her foolish need of a rose.

Listened sadly, the young Bo could not help but blame herself a little, but her family needed not to worry, she would take care of this matter since problems arrived because of her. She told them as such, and how they asked in return.

"I will go for father's stead for my fault it was that I asked him of a rose that I had no need of."

No her father and her brothers cried out in protest. How could they let their beloved Ysabeau sacrificed herself to such monstrous a creature. Her brothers offered to go and slay the beast themselves but Fitzpatrick warned them off for he knew the power the monster possessed was far too great for his sons to match. The only option was for Fitzpatrick himself to go which Bo objected vehemently. Needed he was so stay he shall be. Since she was at fault, it was only reasonable that she went.

Heatedly they argued, with the brothers wanted Bo to stay as opposed to the sisters'. Lasted their argument for days and time was very near and Fitzpatrick needed to return to the beast if he didn't wish for calamity to claim his home once again. This, this was where young Bo finally won. For Fitzpatrick needed to make the journey seeing that only him knew the road, and there was no way to stop Bo from coming with. Willingly she came and there would be no reason for the beast to take her father if she was there, for the monster requested her specifically.

Off they went and the more closer they got to the castle, the more Fitzpatrick fretted. Although her worries didn't show, consumed young Bo was dread and anxiety.

At last the loomed before them the great castle, as majestic as it had been when Fitzpatrick had stumbled upon it. And what a stumble it had been, saved his life but claimed his daughter's.

Standing in the garden where Fitzpatrick had set out to fulfill Bo's wish, father daughter looked at each other, unwilling to bid farewells. Alas they hugged and Ysabeau took off running towards the doors, for she could not bear to prolong the pain of separation any longer. Fitzpatrick's cried of desperation pierced her heart, but never once did she turn her head, in fear she would succumb and let her father whisked her away.

The doors parted away for Bo and without any hesitation she entered. Only when the doors closed did her father's voice drowned out, only then did she take in her surrounding, and only then did she notice the great figure loomed before her.

"Welcome home, Ysabeau."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own LG and if I do, that shower scene would last the whole episode.**

 **Some of you did ask if Lauren is G!P, no she is not. It is just that she is a beast right now and it is hard to determine her sex. Okay she does wear clothing but I figure it will be ridiculous for a huge muscular beast to wear a dress so pants wearing Lauren it is for me :)**

 **Thank you all for the amazing feedbacks I got for the story, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Part Two:**

Prepared she was to see the beast but prepared she was not to see such monstrosity in front of her. She wanted to scream but no sounds escaped, only her mouth hung wide open and her face a mask of horror.

A face that was not a face belong to that of a human but resemblance that of animals. Menacing eyes with slit pupils, its jaw set into a frightening snarl, showing sharp razor edge teeth and short blonde hair covered its face. 8 feet tall it stood, muscles evident underneath its clothing, simply massive the beast was.

Staring at it wide-eyed was all Bo could do, the image before her forever burned in her mind. A nightmare the beast seemingly walked out from, and a nightmare it would haunt Bo to the last of her days if she were to survive this.

Much to her surprised, to the shadows the monster retreated, for it could see the terror adorned Bo's face and terror it did not wish for her to be.

"Apologize my dear, I did not wish to scare you."

"M-my Lord, ..."

"My name is not my Lord nor I am a Lord."

"Then, then what is it is your name if I dare so ask." Bo's voice trembled; nowhere she looked but the shoes on her feet.

"Lau... Lewis, you may call me Lewis."

Silence engulfed them. Bo dare not to move, confused as to why she was not dead by now. Some sick game the beast must be playing, waiting to strike when her guard was down. As if sensing her confusion, the terrible voice once again spoke.

"Fear not my Ysabeau, nothing harmful will be in your way, as long as you are here. It is my promise to you."

It did little to reassure her, but nodded she did anyway for she thought it was the right thing to do and she did not want to anger the beast. Who knew what it was capable of and Bo did not wish to find out first handed.

Unbeknownst to Bo's eyes, in its pocket the beast retrieved something small, least it was to the creature's large hand. It seemed to be a stuffed animal, a rabbit to be more precisely. Inanimate the rabbit was but animate it suddenly became. The rabbit's ears were twitching and its limbs moving, as if it was trying out the new body. The beast whispered something to the stuffed animal. All the while to the scared beauty before them their eyes were trained upon.

Lowered the rabbit to the ground, the beast spoke yet again in its terrible voice.

"Ysabeau." Visibly Bo flinched but stood still she remained. Went on the monster spoke but drawn away her attention was a black stuffed rabbit. To Bo it walked toward and to Bo it waved its hand. A gasp Bo let out for how could it be? Then Bo realized how right her father was, the beast's power was something they simply could not compare. To make the non-living into the living, surely the reverse would be fairly simple. To her astonishment, with a high-pitched voice the rabbit said.

"Hi, I'm Kenzi."

xxx

Perched on Bo shoulder the rabbit – Kenzi – directed her where to go. Hallways upon hallways they passed but still there was no sign that they had reached their destination, all the while Bo couldn't help but admire the handiwork of the castle. Such detailed designs, so grand and majestic it took your breath away. To think that the only inhabitant was that Lewis creature and maybe Kenzi the black stuffed rabbit, it must be lonely. As soon as the thought came, Bo shook it away; _such horrible creature cannot feel – only human can._

"We're here!"

Excitedly Kenzi screamed, startled Bo out of her thought. She opened the door in front of her and walked into the room, all the while took in the details before her. The room was luxurious and grand, more so than the one she had when her family was still rich and powerful. Drawn to the large windows Bo strode over, only to reveal the expansive garden her room overlooked. Flowers of all kind bloomed under the blazing sun, teasing Bo's nose with their tantalizing fragrances. Then a single rose bush her eyes caught sight of, and soured her mood immediately. A rose she asked for and a rose she shall received. Received she did and its price she also paid. A rose for a girl. Given its scarcity, perhaps a fair trade it was. A rose for a beauty, what a fair trade indeed.

Away from the windows she turned and the curtains she dropped, no longer did the garden appeal to her.

xxx

"Dinner is at eight!"

Yelled Kenzi suddenly, reminded Bo that she was not alone. How the stuffed animal could walk and talk was beyond Bo's mind.

"You should get ready Ysabeau, since Laur- I mean Lewis will be joining you."

Animatedly the animate stuffed rabbit kept talking, the appalled look on Bo's face it bypassed. Dinner? With the beast? Not nearly a day she lasted and already dinner she shall became. A prayer she sent, a quick death she wished. _Oh father, please forgive this daughter of yours, alone I left you be!_

"Ysabeau, Ysabeau!"

Screamed the rabbit, and it shook Bo out of her distress.

"Dinner Ysabeau! You must get ready, it's almost seven now. There is no time for you to mope around!"

"No."

Vehemently Bo shook her head; dead she would be anyway so why must she dress up? She wished to be alone for now, to prepare her mental for her upcoming death. She told the rabbit as much and if its eyes could widen Bo knew it would be now.

"No no no no, Ysabeau. Laur – Lewis would never harm you, you have to believe me. I know with Lewis' appearance it is naturally for you to think so but that one has the gentlest soul you'll ever see. I promise you, Lewis will never hurt you, and if you do get hurt, I will kick Lewis' ass for you!"

The image of a stuffed rabbit kicking the bum of a gigantic monster brought out a giggle from Bo, but still she did not trust Kenzi's words.

"If you was saying the truth, then for what reason does the beast take me here? Beside its desire to devour me completely?"

The rabbit was reduced into silence, for it did not have an answer. But an answer Bo still got from that very silence.

xxx

"At least change your clothes Ysabeau, please."

Begged Kenzi for the umpteenth times.

"You're not going to die Ysabeau, Lewis won't hurt you."

Again and again the rabbit repeated and maybe, maybe, that if Bo let it kept repeating, perhaps she would come to believe it. Desperately she hoped so.

xxx

Alas came the time and once again Kenzi perched on her shoulder, together they headed toward the dinning room.

All the while Bo was consumed in fear, for she did not want to die. Fear aside, hope was also found inside her albeit a glimmer it was. _Lewis won't hurt me. The Beast won't hurt me. It can't hurt me._ Oh, how much she wished for it to be true, how she wanted, needed, Kenzi's words to be true.

Much to soon the dinning room appeared and her desire to run flared yet again but Bo's quenched it down, for she knew how useless it would be to flee. Bo walked into the room but there was no sign of the beast. She let go a sigh of relief when the clock stroked eight. Almost immediately, she sensed a presence and which presence she knew.

Tall and straight the beast stood, fine clothes it donned in. Menacing it still was and terror it still invoked from Bo.

"Ysabeau." Tipped it head the beast greeted Bo.

"Lewis." Bo's voice trembled but she did not stutter and Bo was glad. Even more so when she did not fall when curtsied as well.

"Please, have a seat."

The monster's voice was still terrible but noticed Bo for the first time, it was much gentler than when they had met.

Bo gazed over to the direction the creature had pointed. A lengthy table with two chairs at its opposite ends. A fireplace it was next to and on its surface food of all kind was on display. Bo finally took notice of how hungry she was for the grumble in her belly could be heard loud and clear. Embarrassment filled her face and quickly her hands covered her stomach, as if they could block out the already sounded noise. Filled the air a sound Bo could only decipher as a chuckle and to her horror it belonged to the beast.

"You must be hungry. Have a seat Ysabeau then we shall get started."

Bo sat on one of the seats and soon the beast followed, face-to-face they were facing and everywhere but the monster Bo faced.

The meal was delicious and Bo was content, not bad if this indeed was her last meal. Every now and then, she stole a glance at the beast. For a monster, it was fairly civilized to Bo, its speeches, its manners and the way it walks screamed grace and poise. It wore clothes for heaven's sake! How this creature could be all of these things was beyond Bo's mind. Even it ways of eating was elegance, completely contradicted with what her mind had conjured of it.

Meats, from her body it stripped out, blood red blood would dripped from its hands, its face, it would dripped with her own blood. Alive she still would be for it enjoyed her screams of agony. Again and again she would scream, but again and again the beast still tore at her body, again and again till nothing left of her but a skeleton.

Brutal images flashed before her but she quickly shook it away. In her mind was one beast, but in front of her existed another one, so very unlikely they seemed to be but so very capable and unforeseeable the one before her. Cooked meat and vegetable it ate, with fork and knife and everything, even how comical the small utensils were compared to its large hands.

"Your food shall get cold Ysabeau if you stare any longer."

"I-I apologize my Lord – Lewis." Bo dropped her gaze immediately.

"No need for you to apologize for you did nothing wrong. You must have questions and you shall not fear to ask."

"A-are you going to eat me?" Squeaked Bo and with that the monster let out a bellowed laugh. So sudden the sound and so dark it was that it scared a small yelp out of Bo.

"I apologize my dear for it was not my wish to make you fear me so." As abruptly as the laugh came, as abruptly as the laugh gone. "No, no Ysabeau, I did not bring you here because I desire your flesh and as I had given my words to you, no harm shall come in your way as long as you are here. Under my care and protection."

"If it was not my flesh you wanted, then what is it that you want from me?"

"That my dear, is something I cannot give you an answer."

"Am I to be your doll or something? Staying here and play whatever sick games you are planning? Am I right?"

Exploded Bo and shock was evident in both the monster and Bo's face. Mouth hung opened, Bo did not believe that she had gone off on a monster no less. To raise her voice to a monster, to accuse it of something terrible, she may as well had a death wish. Once again the beast astounded her, for it did not lash out at her or lunged at her like she had anticipated, but instead spoke to her in a calm voice.

"No, Ysabeau no. I have no ill intentions toward you. You need not have anything to worry about me. You need not have to behave yourself around me, nor the need to watch your speech when you are with me. You need not to fear my wrath for Ysabeau, I gave you my words and I always keep them. Do you understand me Ysabeau?"

Slack jawed and wide eyed, Bo nodded for she could not think of anything else to do. Words replaying in her mind, sure what she heard was correct? No fear the beast said, she shall have no fear. Shall she have no fear? Her doubts still lingered but the creature seemed sincere and against her bettered judgments, to the beast she gave her trust. If she were to die, well, under the ground she thought she was by now and yet she was still breathing. It must spoke of something and Bo prayed that she got that something right. And for the first time in a long time, a smile found its way onto Bo's face.

"Bo."

"Pardon me?"

"Please call me Bo."

 **(Spoiler Alert for those who haven't watched 5x12 yet!)**

 **P.S. Please tell me that I am not the only who think that Bo will turn herself human with Lauren's defae serum! Since Lauren being fae was not working and Bo only ever want Lauren so she surely would turn herself human to be with Lauren, right? Anyone has the same thought?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own LG and Beauty and the Beast.

Remember that Bo didn't know Lewis-Lauren's true identity and the story is narrate through her, so we will only see things through her perspective!

Part Three:

Swarmed in Bo's vision was the color of blood. A rich, dark red. It took her a moment longer than she liked to notice why was it crimsons the only shade her sight perceived.

She was standing amidst a rose garden. And as far as her eyes could take her, surrounded her was a sea of scarlet roses.

The roses' smooth, velvet petals dyeing the shade of blood, their glamour blinding their spectators of unspoken promises. Protected their beauty were the sharp edged thorns, ready to lash and cut those who dare lay a hand on their exquisite counterpart. A deadly combination, one was to lure and the other was to inflict damage.

Bo was, like every other, found herself enraptured by the exotic flowers around her. Its scent, its look, and the way it swayed in the wind – it was like a siren call to her. _Touch me_ it said, _take me away from these despicable thorns_ it begged, and who was Bo to deny such beauty its heartfelt request. So hunched down she was and her hand outstretched, ready to pluck the flower away from its dreadful place atop the prickles.

"Ysabeau." Suddenly, a voice she did not recognize call out to her. Her trance was broken, what was it that she was about to do? Her memory eluded her, and not one bit of her cared.

"Bo." The voice spoke her name again and this time it had captured her whole attention.

Straightened herself Bo turned to face the stranger, idly she wondered how they knew her name. As her eyes came into focus, golden was the first thing her eyes caught sight of; it was a nice contrast of how much burgundy she had taken in.

Mane the color wheat, a profound jaw line, thin pink lips, straight nose and eyes with tint of hazel. Slender waist, a lithe body with long legs cladded in pants. The stranger – the woman – stood before Bo was beautiful.

The rose garden forgotten, its allure diminished and all of her senses honed in the strange blonde. What was it about that woman that intrigued her so? And Bo was determined to find out.

"Who are you? And may I ask how do you know my name?" How did the blonde know to call her Bo?

"You told me to call you Bo, Bo." Answered the blonde, completely disregarded Bo's first question.

"We've never met before, surely I would have remembered if we did." And surely they must have met more than once for Bo to tell the woman to call her by her preferred name. Ysabeau reminded her much of her late mother.

"We've met, don't you remember?" Inquired the blonde.

"Is that so? I'mafraid couldn't recall." Bo said regretfully.

"It's ok, you needn't apologize. This form that I am in, it is no wonder that you are not able to recognize me."

"What do you mean?" The woman only smile forlornly at Bo, refused to elaborate any further.

"May I know your name, Miss...?" There was no reply and those warm brown eyes continued to gaze at Bo with a sadness so profound that she found it somewhat suffocating. "You know my name, it is only fair that I know yours."

The woman sighed; her eyes closed as she contemplated whether or not she should gave her name away. This troubled Bo greatly, surely it was just a name, what harm could come with it?

Finally the blonde came to a decision, her eyes once again settled upon Bo and she spoke.

"Lauren." _Lauren, Lauren._

"Lauren...?"A shook of a head was all Bo got and she didn't push for more.

"What are you doing here Lauren?" _And what am I doing here?_

"No, not me, but you Bo. What are **you** doing here?" _I don't know, I don't remember. Does it matter that I don't remember?_

"Look around you Bo, maybe it will help you know."

And looked around her she did. Crimson still greeted her eyes but it was different. Different how she did not know but as she watched it finally dawned on her: withering, the roses were withering and they were withering at an alarming rate. From all around her the flowers were decaying; the farther away the floras were from her, the faster they crumbled, so fast that only a circle of fresh roses around her remained. But they too were dying, albeit slower.

The sky above her had darkened upon all the deaths surrounded her, like the roses, the sun only shone where Bo stood. A circle of sunrays enveloped her, exactly where the flowers were still alive. But soon the light would go away, and only darkness shall remain. The moment the last rose wilted away, it would be the moment everything was over.

Darker and darker the sky grew, withered and withered the roses still. Only when did the last few roses were about to fade away that Bo managed to shake out of her stupor. Instinctively she bended down and a rose she snatched away, away from the horrible fate it sure would meet if she had let it there, crumbled away like the rest of the garden.

The last of the floras were gone, dead, lifeless. Only the one Bo plucked had stayed alive, still vibrant. On her haste to rescue it, the rose's sharp thorns had punctuated her skin. Drops of blood trickled down her hand, dyeing the stem scarlet. She looked on, mesmerized by her own blood.

 _Tock. Tock._

How long had she stared at her own life fluid she did not know, but it was enough for her blood to dry, and it was enough for her dripping blood to form a small puddle on the earth. Suddenly the knowledge that she was not alone entered her mind.

"Lauren!"

The woman was eerily quiet during the whole thing; it was as if she was never there. Bo spurned around, panicked. It was so surreal, the entire time she was in this garden. Lauren was the only tangible thing in this wretched place. She was there where she was, so it was not a dream. Bo released a sigh. Relief? Should she felt relief? Relief that her reality consisted of herself and a stranger alone in a desolated rose garden, where the only light existed was shone in a small circle upon them? If it was indeed her reality, a dream she wished she were in, then she could wake up from this strangeness of a place.

Lauren was indeed there where she was, but instead of standing like before, the blonde was now on her knees, her head in her hands and without needing to look at Lauren's face, Bo knew it was contorted in pain, if the whimpering the woman was making was any indication.

"Lauren!" Yelled Bo and she were about to make her way toward the blonde when the woman let out a growl.

"NO, DON'T!"

To Bo's utter horror, Lauren's skin began to crack. The sound of bones snapping could be heard in the uncanny silence garden. Worse yet, Lauren began to scream and her agony was felt with every cries. Bo stood rooted to the spot, watched on fearfully was the only thing she knew how to do. She watched as Lauren's hair began to grow, she watched as Lauren's nails elongated – sharpened, she watched as Lauren's bones cracked – her frame lengthened, she watched as Lauren's muscles tore at the fabric of her shirt and pants, she watched as Lauren's jaw grew longer, wider – her teeth razor sharp, and she watched as Lauren's hazel brown eyes turned into slits – the warmth no longer there. She watched it all, she watched as the solemnly Lauren transformed into the menacing Beast. And she watched as the beast lunged at her, ending her pathetic life.

xxx

"Bo! Bo-Bo!"

She woke up with a start. It was a dream after all and what a dream it was, leaving her shaking and soaking in sweats. Gathered her face in her hands, Bo breathed hard, ignored the concerning stuffed rabbit for the moment.

Desperately she tried to cling onto whatever she could get from the dream, lest it all faded away like dreams always do. _Rose garden, Lauren, beast, blood_ were all she managed to salvage. The specific events were lost to her, but guessing from her shivering and the lingering fear she still felt from the dream, a pleasant experience it was not.

In her muddle mind, Bo tried to make sense of her dream. Why, how, where were they connected? And why did she feel an overwhelming urge to remember? What was it that made her dream important so?

 _Lauren_ , somehow that name resonated deep within her, _Lauren_ , she called out again. That name, it held much significant meaning, she knew at least. But how much?

"Bo, how do you know that name?" Startled from her own thoughts, Bo looked at the rabbit perplexedly.

"Pardon?"

"That name, Lauren, how do you know it?" Asked the black rabbit again with an edge in its tone.

Did she say Lauren's name out loud? She did not know.

"I – I don't know." Stammered Bo. A blank look on her face, she did not know. How her unconscious mind conjured up with the name was beyond her. All she knew was Lauren associated with gold and warmth, and everything that was beauty.

The rabbit scrutinized Bo, not really believing her words. Its fake eyes seemingly bored a hole into her, unblinking and lifeless. The unfazed eyes of the rabbit creep Bo out and made her squirmed uncomfortably. When she was about to say something to dispute the uneasy silence, the stuffed animal spoke in its usual cheerful voice.

"Come on Bo-Bo, you must be hungry."

xxx

What Kenzi the rabbit had failed to mention, was that she was going to have her breakfast with the beast.

Still intimidating, still in its humongous self, the beast was as frightening as ever. After last night some of Bo's fear should have eased, but they didn't. She could only hope that with time, her fright toward the beast would subside, for she did not want to constantly living her life in terror.

The stillness between Bo and the beast was stifling, both did not know how to strike up a conversation – one was afraid that its presence was not welcome, while the other was still fighting to get over her fear. In desperation, Bo searched for the stuffed animal in hope for a friendly face as well as hoping that with its cheerful nature, the rabbit would surely make the awkwardness between her the beast less soon but gave up for she knew it had abandoned her just like it did at the dinner. The monster before was the one to break the silence.

"After breakfast would you like to have a tour of the castle? I am more than pleased to be your guide." Such polite words jarred starkly with its gruff voice, but Bo found herself nodding nonetheless.

"It is so kind of you to offer Lewis. The tour would be much appreciated."

Silence engulfed them once more.

xxx

"This is the music room, that door over there is the painting room, sewing room - urgh."

Kenzi said enthusiastically as the rabbit's stuffed hand pointed at each door it announced, its tone showing exactly what it thought about the room. Somehow, the rabbit had tagged along for the tour, filling the ever reserve atmosphere between Bo and the beast. Bo was grateful.

"Do you play anything Bo?" The rabbit poked its head from its place at the monster's shoulder, it had prior opted to perch on the beast instead of Bo. A cute little stuffed animal and a scary big beast together, it was sight to behold.

"No, I don't know how to."

"This big one here know how to rock a piano, if you want to learn surely you two can work something out." Bo swore if that rabbit could blink, it would have given her a wink already.

While Bo stared at Kenzi incredulously, wondering why it came up with such an offer. The beast however, coughed awkwardly into its monstrosity of a fist.

"Urmm, what do you mean by 'rock'?" Bo asked, not wanting to dwell too much on Kenzi's suggestion.

"Wutttt, you don't know what rock is?" _Erm, definitely not the kind of rock we all know._ "Oh. Em. Gee. Bo-babe, there is so much for you to learn! I can't wait to teach you all the fabulous thing we can do together, eek!"

The rabbit squealed excitedly, somehow making Bo regretting her decision to ask. Helplessly Bo turned to look at the beast and somehow she was not surprise to find its face full of cluelessness. At that moment, a mutual look of bafflement was shared between the two, an understanding was reached and Bo was glad. She was not the only one who failed to understand Kenzi. The rabbit may be the beast's creation, but it seemed like its eccentricities were unplanned.

"So, as Kenzi said, if you ever want to learn how to play, I am more than willing to teach you." The creature spoke, completely ignored the still ranting stuffed animal on its shoulder.

"I would definitely keep that in mind." Bo smiled, took the beast's lead and tuned Kenzi out. The rabbit was still oblivious to the change in the air, too self-absorbed to notice.

"Shall we move on with our tour, Milady?" The beast graciously opened the door for Bo.

"Gladly."

xxx

"You have a room full of undergarments?" Bo asked in disbelief as she entered said room.

"Yeah, what do you think Bo-Bo? The clothes in your closet have to come from somewhere." Kenzi said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bo frowned, "Erm, they come from my closet? Where else do they come from?"

"Here, silly! And other rooms as well!"

"So you take clothing from here to my room." Bo shrugged, "What I meant was, aren't this a little excessive? How much undergarments do one need? Surely not this much." Though she couldn't deny that the pieces before her were of the best quality and design a girl could wish for. She ran her hand along a corset, admiring its handiwork.

"Puh-lease, we do not carry the clothes in these rooms to your closet, too much work! Haven't you notice Bo-Bo, that your closet will give you the clothes you want at that moment? That way you don't have to tread all the way here to search for the right outfit." That caught Bo attention, with the corset still in her hand, the brunette beauty swirled around.

"It can do that?" She asked incredulously to which the rabbit nodded.

"Uh huh, if you want a blue dress, think about it then open the closet. The thing will then give you all the blue dresses it can find in the castle. The same goes if you want shoes, hats, ... Clothing only though." She never knew, but given that she only used her closet once this morning, it was understandable. Still, this place never ceased to amaze her and it properly never would, especially with magic involved.

"Nice piece you are holding Bo-Bo!" And before Bo could say anything, a gruff voice had beaten her to it.

"I agree. It is indeed a nice piece. You have good taste Bo."

Heat flooded Bo's cheeks, the beast was here with her all this time. With her, in a room full of *ladies'* undergarments, and watching her gushed over them all. Worse yet, it had complimented her choice, all the while looking nonchalant about it! Like it just appraised her of her attire and not at all her choice in lingerie! Why did the beast follow her in here anyway? Shouldn't this place restricted for ladies only? She already knew the creature was sick in its mind, she just didn't know in what ways and how much. Now she knew, and it was not something she could tolerate. It was improper and indecent! Unbeknownst to the beast and Kenzi, who were busy surfing through more pieces of underwear, Bo's cheeks were now red because of anger instead of embarrassment like mere moments ago. A particular fragment of their conversation floated over to the brunette:

"Ooohhh, this one is perfect, it will totally make Bo-Bo's girls even more magnificent than they already are!" The black rabbit said as it pointed toward a revealing red brassiere, to which the beast nodded approvingly.

"Yes, this will accentuate her curves perfectly. Excellent choice, Kenzi, I expected no less from you."

.

.

.

Bo snapped, and it was painful. _This is for the women all around the world!_ reverberated throughout her mind.

xxx

In the end, their tour was cut short due to Bo's outburst and the brunette had refused the beast's company for three days straight, opting to eat alone or not at all. It was only when Bo had cooled down enough that she agreed to dine again with the monster and finally finished touring the castle. This time the creature had wisely steered clear of any womanly sections that it knew of and the tour had ended in peace.

Who would have thought, certainly not Bo that the beast's perverted nature was exactly what she needed to help her to get over her fear of the monster. The image of a huge, intimidating beast cowering with a cute, small stuffed animal, begging for her forgiveness while she herself was yelling and hurling any pieces of lingerie she could find at them was a sight to behold. And when she was no longer furious with the beast, the fear that had always harbored within her was suddenly gone. It surprised her for how fast it was for her to see that the monster was not really a monster, at least to the true meaning of the word.

She could see it now, beneath the monstrosity, Lewis was just another being, a very lonely and mysterious being at that. A being that longed for another companionship, it was a little awkward, a little shy and perverted but it was good at heart. It was misunderstood, but not anymore, because Bo could see it now, and she understood.

 _Perhaps,_ she thought, _staying here isn't so bad after all._


End file.
